A Playful Time With Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Red Alert gets hit with a beam that makes him become super sensitive, the others decide to have some ticklish fun with their friend. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Playful Time With Friends**

It was a quiet day at the base for a change as everyone was relaxing and enjoying the day. Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Knockout were currently in the med bay working on a device that would turn common Earth materials into Energon. Granted, it was a bit of a long shot, but worth a try. While they had been able to find enough Energon to keep their stores full, they were trying to be prepared in case there were times that they couldn't find Energon. It was soon built and they were ready to feed some materials into the machine to test it out. "Well, let's hope this works," Wheeljack said.

"It will be good if we can use Earth's natural resources to make Energon too," Knockout said thoughtfully. "I'm eager to see the end result."

"As am I," Ratchet said.

Just as they got ready to test out the new device, sparks began flying and a humming sound filled the room. "Um, Doc? I don't think it's supposed to do that," Wheeljack said worriedly.

The machine began vibrating like crazy before a beam shot out from it. "Look out!" Knockout cried out, ducking. Wheeljack and Ratchet did the same as the beam shot out of the room, hitting Red Alert, who happened to be walking by.

Jumping in surprise, the paranoid bot stood still before seeing the beam dissipate and he quickly checked his internal sensors and functions, finding them all intact and not damaged. He did feel a light, tingling sensation, but it didn't hurt. A sigh of relief escaped him that he didn't sustain any damage, though he was curious as to what the beam was. "Ratchet? What was that?" He asked, poking his head into the medbay to see the medic, Knockout, and Wheeljack getting up from the floor where they had ducked to avoid the beam from the malfunctioning machine, which was thankfully turned off at the moment.

"Seems our invention decided to throw a fit," Knockout said, studying it.

"Red Alert? Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, going over and gently touching Red Alert's arm.

The paranoid bot shrieked and threw himself backward, the tingling sensation growing into a familiar tickling sensation. For a few seconds, everyone was too shocked to react until Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Knockout realized what had happened. "Holy cow, the machine...increased his sensitivity," the Wrecker said.

"Fascinating," Knockout said. "Which means...when Ratchet touched his arm, it tickled."

Ratchet smirked. "Which means more fun for us," he said before turning on his comlink. Wheeljack and Knockout did the same, making Red Alert's eyes widen as he realized what they were about to do and he quickly turned and fled.

* * *

The word soon spread to the whole base that Red Alert was now very ticklish due to the machine making him much more sensitive to tickling and when everyone heard that, they took off to find the now-running bot.

Red Alert just managed to avoid getting caught by Predaking, but nearly ran into Optimus, stopping just barely in time and quickly running, a bit of fear coursing through him, but he had to admit he was hoping for a tickle torture too, though if he was very sensitive right now, that would be absolute torture.

Seeing Megatron and Starscream coming for him, the paranoid bot took off again, running down another hallway and hiding carefully, giving the two the slip, but almost running into Bulkhead. Thankfully, the big bot didn't see him and Red Alert let out a sigh of relief, spotting Ratchet and Knockout run by his hiding spot and seeing them turn a corner, he quickly moved out, running fast and turning another corner, almost colliding into Soundwave, who had his tentacles out. "Ah, there you are, Red," he said with a grin.

Squeaking in surprise, Red Alert turned to run the other way, but Soundwave was hot on his heels and finally caught up to the paranoid bot, his tentacles carefully and gently wrapping around his best friend.

Red Alert squirmed, laughing just from the tentacles restraining him as it was tickling him, something that amused Soundwave. "Well, well, look how sensitive you are, Red," he chuckled, successfully pinning the red-and-white bot down before holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers at him. "Now, why don't we see what new tickle spots you have?"

A wobbly smile came to Red Alert's face before he laughed as Soundwave tickled his audios. He moved his head from side to side, but the gentle fingers didn't leave the sensitive audios. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The former silent 'Con teased playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hearing their friend's laughter, the others followed it to find Soundwave looming over Red Alert, searching for new tickle spots and apparently finding one right on his hips. The paranoid bot was now a mess of giggles, squirming as the tickling fingers now tickled his thighs, which proved to be ticklish too.

"Well, look at that," Megatron said with a chuckle. "Seems the beam did more than make him sensitive. It gave him new tickle spots."

"Which means more fun as we tickle him," Predaking said with a smile.

Soundwave chuckled at seeing his friend in stitches and when to move his hands to Red Alert's lower legs, accidentally brushing his fingers over the bot's knees, which was his number one tickle spot.

A scream that echoed through the base and almost made everyone deaf left the poor trapped bot and he began squirming harder. "No! Not my knees! Please!" He pleaded, panicking more. "It tickles too much!"

Soundwave gently ran his fingers very lightly over the sensitive knees and another scream left Red Alert. "No! Please!" He pleaded, his laughter sounding more pained now, like being tickled on his knees was not only putting him on edge, but also making it sound like he wasn't having any fun.

And when it came to tickle tortures, they were only fun when everyone was having fun. "The beam made his number one tickle spot very sensitive," Knockout said. "To the point that if he is tickled there, it causes him pain."

Not wanting to hurt their comrade, the others nodded and Soundwave gently rubbed Red Alert's horns. "It's alright, Red," he said soothingly. "We won't tickle your knees, seeing as they're very sensitive."

"But there are other tickle spots that we can focus on," Optimus said with a smile.

Red Alert gulped, looking worried. "Be gentle?" He pleaded.

"Of course," Megatron said soothingly before they all 'attacked' him.

The paranoid bot was in stitches as he was tickled all over by his teammates, but as promised, they didn't tickle his knees, but his other tickle spots were very sensitive along with some spots that weren't before, so it was all in good fun. "Wow, he really is ticklish," Wheeljack said.

"And he loves it," Starscream said with a smile.

"Remember what Soundwave discovered to make him squeak?" Knockout asked.

Megatron demonstrated by gently poking Red Alert's stomach, which resulted in a cute squeak each time, making them all laugh.

"Aww, listen to him giggle like a sparkling," Predaking cooed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Red Alert," Optimus said teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Red Alert laughed, squirming in place with tears dripping down his face from the tickles and playful teasing. Everyone was having a blast tickling him and teasing him silly, which only made him laugh more before he began gasping for air.

Seeing this, they all stopped and Ratchet and Knockout gently worked on recalibrating Red Alert's sensors to their proper settings, something the poor bot was grateful for and he smiled up at them tiredly.

"Well, looks like our victim is ready for a nap," Arcee said with a smile.

"No doubt," Ratchet agreed.

Megatron gently picked up the tired bot, who snuggled into his arms, making them all smile as the former warlord carried Red Alert to his quarters but noticed the paranoid bot had fallen asleep and was clinging to him, which made him chuckle as he saw Red Alert had fallen asleep on him. Seeing as he was stuck with an Autobot acting like an Earth koala (not that he really minded), Megatron sat at his desk to look over data pads and such, leaving Red Alert to sleep peacefully in his arms.

* * *

 **Moments like these just make me melt. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
